


Lap Dances and Demonstrations

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Supercorp, Drunk Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, more drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Sam gives a lap dance to Alex and once the party ends, Alex decides to go through with a previous challenge.--Game Night: Drinkopoly part 2. A sort of continuation to Lime Kisses





	Lap Dances and Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt lol. In spite of the 10 other prompts I should probably have done instead, I felt particularly inspired to write this one first. Whoops? Also, I'm ignoring the problematicness of drunk sex...
> 
> Reading Lime Kisses isn't necessary, lol. It's just the same game they're playing.

Despite Lena’s near alcohol poising, Winn throwing up for _hours_ the next day, and how everyone suffered major hangovers… The Superfriends decided to play Drinkopoly a second time.

This particular Game Night was hosted at Alex’s apartment. The merciless game went even harder this time and after the fifth shot in a row (and after Winn started to turn a little green), Alex put a ban on anyone vomiting. They had all had two turns already and now it was Sam’s turn.

And the CFO had landed on one of the card spaces.

“I know the game encourages cheating,” Kara said with a drunken grin, “But Alex, you _will_ do all the challenges this time.”

Alex huffed. “I skipped one card! And it’s not even my turn, pay attention goofball.” She motioned to Sam’s piece and stuck out her tongue at her sister. Kara returned the gesture before dissolving into giggles.

“But ya know, you never told us what it said.” Sam nudged her with an elbow.

Since the last Game Night when Alex had taken a body shot off of Sam, they had more or less fallen into a friends-with-benefits relationship. She swayed sideways with the touch and then crashed back into her. Sam’s arm wrapped around her and held her up for a moment. Alex matched her easy smile, bumping her head into Sam’s shoulder, but then righted herself.

She cleared her throat when she saw Kara watching them with amusement dancing in her eyes. “Hey, maybe one of you will get it and I’ll say that was the card I skipped.”

“Well, I don’t want it if the Agent didn’t want to do it.” Lena said, taking a sip of water.

From across the coffee table, Winn nodded in agreement. “Yeah, me either.”

“Okay guys, let’s keep this going.” James tapped a finger to the board.

Somehow most of the gang had already made it to the adjacent side of the board without having landed on a challenge space. Sam picked up the first card of the game and placed it in front of her on the coffee table with a shrug.

“Alex, your turn.”

Winn lifted onto his knees to peer over the table, “What’s it say?”

Alex read the card out loud, “ _Perform the tasks on the next two drawn cards.”_

James sucked on his teeth, “Oooh, tough luck.”

“So nobody land on any cards.” Sam playfully ordered.

Alex laughed as she rolled the die. She moved her piece and landed on the _Bar_ space, which forced everyone to take another shot. Lena, who was determined to keep score on how many shots they did this time, marked a tally down under everyone’s name on the scratch sheet of paper.

Winn rolled next and immediately landed on a card space. “Sorry Sam,” He picked up a card, grimacing as he read it. He handed it to the woman and Alex leaned close into Sam to read the card:

_‘Strip down to your underwear or go back to the start.’_

The DEO agent felt her mouth go dry at the thought of Sam stripping down, but she glanced at the board and Sam wasn’t too far from the start; though she would have to go through another round of landmines of shots and sips. Alex thought Sam would risk that rather than take off her clothes.

But then Sam surprised her, “It’s kinda hot in here anyway.” And she began to pull her shirt up and off.

Alex’s jaw dropped and her gawking rewarded her Sam throwing her wadded up shirt in her face. She pulled it away, distractedly balling it up in her lap, her eyes never leaving Sam’s body.

“Oh, Agent.” Lena laughed at her staring.

Alex shot her a frown and then looked back up at Sam as the woman wrestled with the button of her jeans. The CFO winked at her, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Then Kara squealed and grabbed Lena’s shoulders, shaking her girlfriend haphazardly, “I knew it!”

Across the coffee table, James sighed and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to his boyfriend.

“And I win the bet.” Winn snatched the money from him.

That got Alex’s attention. She looked over and frowned, seizing Winn’s wrist and squeezing hard. With her voice low and an eyebrow quirked, she asked “You two had a bet going?”

“No.” He squeaked.

Alex glared and Winn practically threw the money at her. The DEO agent shot him a pleased smile and stuffed the twenty dollars into her jean pocket. She looked at Sam when the woman tossed her discarded pants into Alex’s lap before settling beside her on the floor again. Sam wore the most alluring lacy bra and matching underwear and Alex couldn’t help but think that maybe the CFO had worn it for her… Obviously not for their friends to see, but for tonight after the game ended.

“This game has a thing for stripping” James mumbled, lips parted open while he looked at Sam.

Alex tore her gaze away from Sam to narrow her eyes at him. She felt a bit possessive as she said, “Eyes on the board dude.”

Lena only made Alex’s jealousy flare when she ran her hand over Sam’s ribs. “Sam, you’ve been keeping this from me all these years?” Alex smacked the CEO’s hand away, Lena raised an eyebrow. “Ah, seems the Agent is a tad jealous.”

Sam chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, making her blush. “Just continue the game guys.”

It was James’s turn next and he landed on a space that called for himself, Winn and Kara to take three sips. After he drank, he pulled a face. “Did you make these drinks stronger, Alex?”

“We won’t even get through a whole round with this stuff.” Kara said with a smack of her lips.

Alex shrugged, giving them an evil smile. “That wasn’t my plan _at all_.” The sarcasm dripped from her words.

“I’ll have a car drive us all home,” Lena assured the group. She took out her phone and struggled to text someone.

“Good idea.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek and then rolled the die. She moved her piece and whined “Another shot? Really?”

Alex poured more shots, while Lena put a tally down for everyone. Once the shots were taken, the CEO rolled and read the space her piece landed on. “ _Shortest player take a shot._ ” Everyone looked at her, “Oh, that is so unfair.”

The game continued for another hour. An empty liquor bottle sat on the coffee table as proof of the number of shots and drinks they had gone through (that and Lena’s numerous tally marks). Nearing the end of the board, Kara and Winn were fast asleep. Lena had managed to stay awake this time somehow.

Alex was beyond buzzed yet again, but she was having fun. Beside her, the CFO seemed to be energetic tonight like she wasn’t even feeling the almost ten shots she had downed.

And then Sam finally landed on another challenge space. She pulled a card and lit up.

“Alex…” She sing-songed before all but falling into a heap of giggles. “Was this your card?”

“Are you a magician?” Lena’s question was a slurred mess.

“No?” Sam clutched her stomach because she was laughing so hard at her best friend. She leaned against a confused Alex, who pulled the card from her grasp and read it:

_‘Give a 15 second lap dance to a player of your choice.’_

Alex’s face flushed. “Oh my god, what?” She felt her heart race when Sam sat up on her knees and grabbed Alex’s wrists to pull her to her feet. They helped each other up, laughing as they stumbled. Alex’s hands brushed along Sam’s bare skin and she couldn’t believe the woman was _actually_ going to give her a lap dance.

“Lena, record this on my phone.” Sam said over her shoulder as she led them to the table.

Lena grabbed Sam’s cellphone from the coffee table and staggered to her feet. “Of course darling.”

Sam pulled out one of Alex’s kitchen chairs and shoved her into it. Alex landed unsteadily, she was half-amazed that she didn’t just go flying backwards over it. She was in a bit of a daze, but Sam was on a mission and she grabbed the stereo remote from the kitchen counter.

When the music started, Kara snorted awake. “I wasn’t asleep.” She insisted, then she asked, “Wait, where is everyone?”

Winn slumbered on despite the noise. Then James helped Kara to her feet. “I think we’re getting a show.”

“Like a puppet show?”

Alex could’ve thrown something at her sister for the silly remark but her hands were gripping the edge of the chair hard enough that her knuckles turned white. Sam settled on an upbeat party song and stalked towards her. Alex’s nerves were skyrocketing, looking anywhere but up at the woman. Lena had Sam’s phone at the ready and James and Kara were using each other to stay standing, both blushing, finally understanding what was going on.

Sam lifted her socked foot, placed it between Alex’s thighs, and Alex’s gaze went up Sam’s toned leg, up her beautiful half-naked body, to meet her dark eyes.

“I need your attention, babe.” Sam grinned down at her, then softer she asked. “Good?”

Alex nodded, swallowing hard.

Sam removed her foot and bent over Alex to press a kiss to her lips. “Okay.”

Alex watched, wide-eyed and squirming in her seat, as Sam stood back and began dancing with her arms raised over her head slightly. Sam rocked her hips hypnotically and then one hand lowered to slowly trail down her neck, gliding it over her bra and down to her side.

Alex’s eyes flicked over at their audience until the younger woman moved closer to grab her chin. She gasped as Sam straddled her, wrapping her arms around a stunned Alex, who was close to combusting on the spot. The DEO agent felt paralyzed under her, burning with desire,

Sam sensually gyrated on her lap, grinding her center against Alex’s stomach. She ran her hands down Alex’s arms and guided her hands up to hold her hips. Then she bent down to kiss Alex’s neck and Alex tilted her head back automatically, forgetting about their friends for a moment. Sam moved up just enough to force her knee between Alex’s thighs and Alex jolted at the pressure where she needed it most, biting her lip to keep quiet.

And now she had the _best_ view of Sam’s cleavage. Sam’s hands buried into Alex’s short hair as she twisted her knee until Alex choked back a groan. Finally satisfied that she had _wrecked_ her with just a teasing lap dance, Sam pulled away with her face flushed from intoxication and arousal.

With Sam off of her lap, Alex could finally breathe again. She panted in a breath while Lena stopped the video with a laugh. Meanwhile, James and Kara’s mouths had fallen open at some point during the show.

“Holy,”

“Fucking,”

“Woah.”

Alex agreed with her friends and then Sam sat sideways on her lap, holding her tight. Still reeling, she rested her head on the woman’s chest and sighed, “I… I think I died for real just then.”

“You and me both, Agent.” Lena said as she handed Sam her phone back. “Send me that video.” Sam snickered and the CEO continued, “Okay, I say we should end the party on that _beautiful_ note.”

Kara and James just nodded numbly until Lena reached over and grabbed Kara’s hand. Supergirl whimpered at the look in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Good night guys,” Alex’s voice wavered, very embarrassingly affected by Sam’s lap dance; she cleared her throat when the CFO kissed her temple.

“Oh, I’m sure you two will have a good night too.”

Sam shook with silent laughter and Alex brought her hands up to hold her close. Her thumb rubbed over the woman’s bare hip bone, trying to calm herself down. The touch, the way Sam readjusted in her lap- it only made her _situation_ worse.

“What happened?” Winn slurred as his boyfriend led him out of the apartment, “Time to sleep?”

“Yeah buddy, time to sleep.”

Alex pat Sam’s bare thigh, asking her to get up after their friends filed out of the apartment. She crossed the room, let out a breath, and locked the door behind them, heavily leaning against it. She could still feel the blush on her face, “Sam...”

The CFO gave her a smug smile, “Are you okay?”

_More than okay._

Alex nodded. “Yeah,” She held out her hands, smiling when Sam walked toward her and then laced their fingers together. She pulled her in for a slow kiss, then she pulled back just enough to mutter, “I’m just… Wow,” Their next kiss was feather light; she rested her forehead against Sam’s and looked into her brown eyes, “I’m just kinda really turned on.”

They kissed again, all teeth because Sam couldn’t stop smiling. Alex couldn’t believe that stupid game had gotten her a lap dance with this gorgeous woman; it would’ve been even better with everyone gone… Maybe she could return the favor? Or better yet…

With an evil idea forming in her head, Alex felt the fire burn low in her hips. She could get the perfect revenge. “Wanna keep playing?” Alex asked when they parted.

“Isn’t there something _else_ we could do?” Sam teased. One hand trailed down Alex’s body to squeeze her inner thigh.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up ( _god, she wanted to)_ but she kissed her and then went over to the board game. She picked up the stack of challenge cards and shuffled through them, intoxication making it harder to read. She struggled through half of the deck before Sam hugged her from behind, swaying them lightly.

Then Alex found the card she had skipped last time.

_‘Demonstrate your favorite sex position with a player of your choice.’_

“What do you say?” Alex held it up for Sam to read. She turned in the woman’s arms to see her amused expression. “Want to?”

“I’m so glad everyone left.” Sam murmured, then she nodded. “I would _love_ a demonstration.”

Alex took her hand and led her to the bed. She kissed her and then lay down in the middle.

“Missionary?” Sam guessed, “Do I need to get the strap-on?”

Alex shook her head, ears burning. She adjusted a pillow under her head and then raised up to grab Sam’s hands again. She pulled the CFO onto the bed and Sam scooted on her knees up Alex’s body, following her direction.

“Oh.” She got the idea and carefully moved over her.

With Sam’s thighs on either side of her face, Alex positioned herself more comfortably under her. “There.”

Sam shivered at the brush of hot breath against her underwear clad center. “So this is your favorite position?”

Alex nodded and leaned up to brush the tip of her nose to Sam’s mound suggestively; she heard the woman suck in a sharp breath at the contact. “Want me to continue with my demonstration?” She asked, hands coming up to grab Sam’s ass.

Sam arched. “Fuck yes.”

The CFO raised up to peel her underwear off, her sex already glistening with arousal. Alex licked her lips as Sam shifted over her again. She closed her eyes and the room spun with drunken vertigo, but being intoxicated only seemed to heighten her horniness. She pulled Sam closer and her scent filled her nose, her mouth watered.

Sam’s hands fisted in Alex’s short hair when she kissed her clit. Alex dipped her tongue lower, swirling it in the wetness and Sam’s thighs shook dangerously.

“Oh, Alex.”

Alex smiled and returned to Sam’s clit, sucking on the bud. She circled her tongue around it, listening to the woman’s pants. She loved having this effect on Sam, loved what Sam did to her too. Friends-with-benefits was never something she anticipated, but it _worked_ for them. They kissed often and the biggest perk was the mind-blowing sex.

It was incredible how well they fit each other.

Alex flicked her tongue quickly, in a way that never failed to drive Sam crazy.

“Babe.” Sam moaned loudly, unable to help the way she grinded against Alex’s face.

Alex felt the woman’s juices coat her chin, but she ignored Sam’s sex in favor of lavishing attention to her clit. She pressed her tongue on it, helping the woman grind into her with firm hands on her hips.

Then she covered her clit with her lips and glided her tongue over it rapidly; Sam moaned above her. The grip in her hair was borderline painful, but she knew the woman was close. Alex only had to suck gently and Sam fell apart, coming hard as her legs spasmed around Alex’s head.

Sam finally settled beside her and slicked Alex’s short hair away from her face. She nuzzled into the touch then she felt Sam’s hands slither lower to grab the end of her shirt to tug at the hem.

“That was great,” Sam admitted breathlessly, making Alex chuckle. “Can I show you my favorite position though?”

“Hell yeah,”

Alex rolled off of the bed to shed her clothes, stopping with her shirt clutched to her chest as Sam unclipped her bra. She drank in the sight of Sam naked in her bed before she moved back into action.

Once fully undressed, Sam pulled Alex back onto the bed and directed her to lay on top of her. Alex reflexively pushed her thigh between Sam’s, feeling the woman’s wetness on her skin, while her own arousal smeared along Sam’s leg.

Sam groaned but shook her head. “This isn’t it, babe.”

“Really?” Alex asked. She grinded her thigh against Sam. “I kinda like it though.” The words fell from her drunk lips so easily.

Sam tangled her hands into Alex’s hair and kissed up her jawline. Alex sighed in pleasure when the woman sucked on her earlobe before biting gently.

“Turn around.” Sam whispered.

_69?_

Alex’s heart beat fast. She kissed Sam one more time and then awkwardly shuffled into position with her knees against Sam’s shoulders, the woman’s head between her thighs. Alex propped herself up on her forearms for a moment, nervous until she felt Sam’s hands caress her sides. She buried her hands under Sam’s thighs and leaned down so her chin rested on Sam’s smooth pubic bone.

“Perfect.” Sam said before she swiped her tongue along Alex’s slit.

Alex almost fell forward, overcome with pleasure, but Sam held her in place. The DEO agent bit her lip and tilted forward to touch the tip of her tongue against Sam’s clit again and the woman’s hips bucked up.

Sam pulled her mouth away just long enough to ask, “Can you use your fingers too?”

Alex resituated, careful not to lay all her weight on the smaller woman. She rubbed and teased two fingers around Sam’s entrance, coating her fingers in the arousal. She pushed into her just as Sam’s tongue pressed into her.

“Mmm.” Alex tried to stifle her moan.

Her wrist was bent at a weird angle as she moved inside of Sam. She curled her fingers up and rubbed Sam’s walls, making the woman’s hips twist. Alex tried to focus on pleasuring Sam, but she was _incredibly distracted._ Sam’s tongue dived deep and their wet noises reverberated in the apartment.

“You taste so good, Alex.” Her voice sent a shockwave of desire through her body.

Alex preened at the way Sam’s words made her feel so _wanted_. She leaned forward to suck on the woman’s clit, while her fingers thrust in and out of her slowly. The CFO had no mercy for her though, she knew just how to make Alex feel like she was on the edge of exploding. Sam tongue-fucked her, one hand slid between Alex’s thighs to rub her clit harshly.

“Sam!” She groaned.

Alex’s eyes fell close and she weakly flicked her tongue over the top of Sam’s mound, wanting to give as good as she got.

Then she felt Sam’s walls begin to flutter.

“Come with me.” And then Sam plunged back into Alex.

Alex clenched on the woman’s tongue at the same time her fingers drove into Sam, curling up to hit her spongy wall.

They both moaned as their orgasms hit.

Alex blinked back to reality, feeling spent; she had to catch herself from falling on top of Sam. She kept her fingers buried inside so the woman could ride out her high. She hissed in a breath when Sam’s tongue slid along the lips of her sex, lapping up her release.

Finally Sam gently pat Alex’s ass and she removed her fingers. She rolled off of her carefully and they lay like that, both breathing hard.

Then Alex gave a rough, shaky laugh. “Damn.”

Sam heaved herself up only to fall onto her stomach beside her. Alex felt her heart melt when Sam’s arm snaked across her midsection to pull her closer. The DEO agent rolled onto her side and moved Sam’s silky hair from her face as the woman turned her head so she wasn’t suffocating into the bed. Alex ran her sticky fingers through the woman’s hair, enjoying the soft moment.

Sam smiled up at her. “That was the best drunk sex I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.” Alex admitted without thinking. But suddenly, her drunken brain remembered the last night she spent with Maggie and the guilt hit her hard. Her hand stilled as the memories surfaced- that night was too bittersweet…

“Hey,” Sam’s voice shook her from her thoughts. Alex opened her eyes again, realizing at once how exhausted she was. “We should get some sleep.”

Alex’s gaze softened and she smiled down at the woman. She played with the ends of Sam’s hair again, sated at the thought of spending the night with her. “Okay, your toothbrush is still in the bathroom.”

Sam propped up onto her forearm and they kissed languidly, sharing the remnants of each other’s arousal. Alex sighed when Sam pulled away.

“Let’s get ready for bed, babe.” Sam pat the DEO agent’s side.

The hollow smack echoed in her ringing ears, but Alex grunted and fell onto her back. Drunk and tired, she threw an arm over her eyes to block out the light. “I’m already in bed.”

“You think I’m gonna kiss you if you have bad breath in the morning?”

“I hope so…” She felt Sam lean over her and she moved her arm away so she could peer up at the woman.

Sam rolled her eyes at her, “I probably would.” They kissed again, “But go brush your teeth anyway.”

Alex snickered, “Alright, alright.”


End file.
